Conventionally, image forming apparatuses are known in the technical field, these image forming apparatuses print images on sheets that have non-contact type tags for transmitting/receiving tag data via wireless communications, and also store the tag data in the non-contact type tags. For instance, a patent publication 1 discloses an image forming apparatus that prints on a sheet having a non-contact type tag in which ID information is stored. A host computer stores the management information after correlating the management information with the ID information stored in the non-contact type tag. For example, the management information is the data name, the IP address and the PC name of the print request source, the paper size, the output sheet quantity, and the management number. When the image forming apparatus prints on a plurality of sheets, the host computer stores each ID information of respective non-contact tags of a plurality of sheets after correlating each ID information with one management information. The image forming apparatus can obtain the management information of the sheet from the host computer by reading out the ID information of the non-contact type tag of the sheet, so that the image forming apparatus can obtain the information as to the print request source of the sheet.
A patent publication 2 discloses an image processing apparatus that carries out the following image processing operations. In the image processing operations, the image processing apparatus stores both a document file of a Japanese sentence and another document file of a translation sentence written in English, German, French languages, and the like in the non-contact type tag of the 1 sheet, when the image processing apparatus prints a document written in Japanese on the sheet; and when the sheet printed based upon the English document is required and the image processing apparatus reads out the English document from the non-contact type tag, the image processing apparatus prints the document written in the English language on such a paper in which the non-contact type tag is not provided.
A patent document 3 discloses an image forming apparatus that prints image data of a concert ticket on a sheet and also stores such information as a name, a sex, and a birth date in correspondence with a content of the image data to be printed in the non-contact type tag of the sheet.    [Patent Publication 1] JP-A-2005-192080    [Patent Publication 2] JP-A-2004-157588    [Patent Publication 3] JP-A-2005-212303